


Talking in Your Sleep

by occultdeck



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, ill add more characters later this is just for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: “Gilder, are you teasing me?”Modern Vyse/Gilder AU in which Vyse is a 19 year old bartender at his father's restaurant.





	Talking in Your Sleep

The sun had disappeared hours ago, leaving the warm, dusty artificial light to take its place. Vyse sighed, cleaning yet another clouded glass with his well-used rag. It had been 1 month and two days since Gilder had last visited, and closing time was drawing nearer.

Perhaps Gilder found somewhere else to drink? With a less fumbling and more charismatic and experienced bartender, maybe… No, no. Gilder said that Vyse made his drinks just the way he liked them, so it was impossible, maybe... 

There was no special way to make Jameson on the rocks.

“You look down, Vyse.” Vyse’s gaze darted up from shining the wooden bar, light returning to his eyes. Gilder pulled out a stool directly in his line of sight and set himself down. “‘Aha. ’S more like it.”

“Gilder… what brings you here?” He brought down the older man’s usual glass. He was a regular, after all. Vyse tried to deny to himself that he didn’t save that one specifically for him, that it wasn’t particularly special, it was just the one he had first used. It truly was not special, but to Vyse it was something important.

“Booze?”

“The usual for you, then?”

“Mmhmm.” Gilder propped his arm on the bar and rested his fist on his chin, thoroughly scrutinizing Vyse.

Vyse’s face reddened, attempting to be unaware of the man’s gaze and continued preparing his befitting albeit simple drink. From what Vyse had seen, Gilder drank for leisure and generally didn’t go overboard. As if he could, Vyse scoffed to himself. The man’s got quite the tolerance. He couldn’t deny that it was endearing when his face flushed pink a bit, though. He took a long sip of his beverage.

...Okay, actually, scratch that. Many things about Gilder were endearing. With his sharp face and its pronounced definition, his confident smile and heated gaze, Vyse was almost envious, both of Gilder and the women he had been with. 

He had only seen it once or twice, but he also made good use of this one look he gives. Although Vyse wasn’t sure that Gilder knew he was even doing it half the time.

Though he did speak very, say, colorfully about the countless women he had spent nights with, which was completely unsurprising. Women flocking to him definitely didn’t seem unheard of with his looks and charm, but he never seemed to have any intentions of settling down with one woman, he never spoke of just one.

It was strange. Gilder only mentioned his, ahem, endeavors once in a blue moon to Vyse personally. He figured he went in great detail with his actual friends, not his bartender. Although secretly, the young man hoped that it was all an elaborate ruse and that he had no interest in women. With the way he seemed to go through them, maybe Gilder was trying to convince himself! Vyse laughed at his own absurdity.

“...Vyse, you okay? You look like you were daydreaming.” That alone snapped the bartender out of his reverie.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay! Sorry about that.” He smiled sheepishly as reassurance. “...Just tired, I guess?”

“Really, now.” Gilder raised his eyebrows, making no attempt to show that he didn’t believe a word of it. “Working too hard, huh? Your face does look kinda hot. Maybe you have a fever?” Gilder pulled at the index finger of his glove, pulling it off, and put a hand to his forehead. Vyse’s breath hitched in his throat.

…

Sheer silence, except from the distance clinking of glasses and plates from other patrons in the restaurant.

“You don’t...seem warm?” Maybe not, but Gilder’s hand was so big and warm. Vyse slowly closed his eyes, it was just so relaxing. The veiny back of his hand was soft pressed against him. Gilder slowly brought his hand downwards to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, snapping eyes open and back to reality.

There was that smolder. “You seem warm here, though.”

“Gilder, are you teasing me?” 

“No way. I’m really concerned about your health, you know. There’s been outbreaks of this and that lately. Like the black plague. You saw that in the news, right?” His words dripped with playful sarcasm, but Vyse played along.

“Gilder, it’s 1999, not 1348. Unless I start necrotizing when I’m serving you drinks, I think I’m in the clear.” Vyse laughed.

Gilder sipped at the remainder of his drink without breaking eye contact. “You good at history or somethin’?”


End file.
